The following discussion is merely provided to aid the reader in understanding and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the present disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,360 discloses methods and compositions for the introduction of predetermined genetic changes in target genes of a living cell by introducing an oligodeoxynucleoticle encoding the predetermined change. The oligodeoxynucleotides are effective in mammalian, avian, plant and bacterial cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,771,945 discloses vectors and vector systems, some of which encode one or more components of a CRISPR complex, as well as methods for the design and use of such vectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,470,973 “refers to methods for selectively recognizing a base pair in a DNA sequence by a polypeptide, to modified polypeptides which specifically recognize one or more base pairs in a DNA sequence and, to DNA which is modified so that it can be specifically recognized by a polypeptide and to uses of the polypeptide and DNA in specific DNA targeting as well as to methods of modulating expression of target genes in a cell.”